villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:The Voice
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Voice page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thesecret1070 (Talk) 13:35, April 8, 2010 Your a busy guy. Good match/story/whatever on your first day. "When push comes to shove, kick."-A very wise man(ME!) 00:19, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay. If you need any background on anyone, go to their User Battles, User Page, or ask someone. If you contribute enough, you might just become an admin. "When push comes to shove, kick."-A very wise man(ME!) 00:25, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Didn't know if it was continuing or not. On this wiki, people will welcome you, and tell you your doing good work. Keep it up! "When push comes to shove, kick."-A very wise man(ME!) 00:41, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I like your character, and the way you described him so well...are you a writer? Arbiter 01:56, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see...I put the same question up to Inferno Pendragon. But I liked your character...there was something stunningly...realistic...about him, about how you described him in your writing. Genius. Oh, and by the way, enjoy Villains Wiki. Arbiter 02:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I especially like the unique villains...or the villains that have some kind of universal meaning behind them (definetly yours). I also like the darklords, especially the ones that do avoid cliches. Wow... Wow...over 600 edits already! Good job! Arbiter 15:27, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Even then, though, 600+ edits is quite impressive. I also can't help but wonder what you'll do with the Voice battle...is there a certain plotline you've predetermined, or are you letting it go as it is? Arbiter is god-like, but is not a god. He is immortal though, yet has died once (in a previous stroyline of mine). He wields the ultimate power of Balance, which is comprised of the forces of Chaos and Order...needless to say, he can certainly do some interesting things, but is not infallable. He originally sought to end all worlds he deemed to corrupt to live on (hence his name, Arbiter), and wished to obtain the power of Balance to do so, though had already destroyed many worlds merely with the power of Order. Now, after having turned, he searches for his purpose, his reason to exist. Arbiter 16:02, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hiya ...And then, all of a sudden, my e-mail got flooded with messages! Now seriously, you're doing a great job categorizing the pics! Welcome to your doom! 18:45, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello I'd like to say hi, and thank you for all your great work, you really have contributed nicely to our wiki... You're pretty fast on edits, as I see you do categories. But that's okay, Hee-Hee. Hopefully you'll respond to this, as I've noticed there has been no response from you on your own talk page. It'd be great if you could leave a message. Hee-Hee. Once again, thanks. 20:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I see, Voice. Don't forget our battle! "When push comes to shove, kick."-A very wise man(ME!) 20:59, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I also came to notice you have your own battle too. Cool. Nice. Cloud N. Candy. Nice. The cloud puff in world 3-1. Voted easiest boss of the year. Agreed. Very simple. You should do the VFH... i know i started the idea of the final boss catagory but... thank you for making it a reality. thanx dude, i thought that the final boss needed a catagory, but i never got around to it. but thanx again. Raenef, but u can call me Kman1106 Warcry Voice, I was wondering - could Misery have a part in your story? I know it may be a problem and I'd understand if you said no but I thought it could be interesting to have her involved.. it's up to you of course so I'll wait for your reply Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 15:03, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Judge Dredd is pretty cool - I haven't read much of the comics but I know a bit about the character and the general layout (to be honest I think most people have a soft-spot for Dredd).. far as comics go though I tend to be more of a Marvel/DC girl Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 17:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) technically yes, though I picked the avatar more out of the fact it looks fairly similiar to Misery - she's not the original Crimson Cowl though (I think the original Crimson Cowl was male) Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 13:09, September 8, 2010 (UTC) On the user battles page, you said "anyone can join at any moment", does that include me? I will be awaiting your answer... Amnestyyy 19:58, September 9, 2010 (UTC) that's alright - it's your story after all Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 21:06, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I moved your story to User Battles 4 as I felt the User Battles 3 was too large - I apologise if this caused any confusion Inferno Pendragon 16:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I know he's an admin, and moving the battle may have been a bit sudden an unexpected, but he did have a good reason. User Battles 3 has the potential of getting a bit...long. User Battles 1 slows my computer a lot, and it's ridiculously long. Blocking him is pretty severe, though. Blocking is reserved for Users who intend on causing malicious damage to the wiki (Like the one IP who vandalized Inferno's User page with profane comments). Inferno was merely trying to be helpful. It may have been a bit confusing at first, but it will have a good result. Know the power of a judge 22:17, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ..Err.. Listen Voice, I apologise if I caused offense but I think your bigger than resorting to a simple "f you" response.. it's like what Deathwalker said, some pages just get so HUGE that it gets hard to edit - I moved your battle as it has the potential to grow huge (judging by all the characters involved so far) plus it was the last battle in the line.. Inferno Pendragon 22:48, September 13, 2010 (UTC) no problem - just try and think out your arguments a bit more, being too blunt can be offensive to some (I don't really bother about it but just a bit of advice) Inferno Pendragon 16:54, September 14, 2010 (UTC) New Forum Since your such a villain fan i was wondering if u would be interested in helping on a new forum: http://villains.boardrealtors.net/index.htm Villain fan 22:02, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I'd be happy to join your storyarc Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 15:23, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I've restored you user page after the vandalism Troll-Plz causes to it, just thought it be appropriate to tell you... Amnestyyy 14:52, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Villains RPG Wiki I have an idea for a wiki based around our User Battles - although it will require our resident role-players' approval in order to exist (obviously).. if you'd like to read about it visit my blog: http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Inferno_Pendragon/Villains_RPG_Wiki thanks in advance - Inferno Pendragon 06:35, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Semi-Protection Request It's been done, unregistered contributors can't edit the page anymore. Amnestyyy 14:32, March 6, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Plagiarism Thanks for pointing out the Plagiarism-problem on this wiki (though, to be honest, we all knew about it). I've asked Deathwalker what to do about them, so hopefully I can start solving the problem soon. If you see any pages that are completely messed up (i.e. Links to other wiki's etc.) just add the deletion template. Amnestyyy 17:37, March 6, 2011 (UTC)﻿ I've deleted the category "Dr Who villains" and created "Doctor Who Villains", and I've already moved all the pages to the new category. I think this was the only way to move it. Amnesty 18:01, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 8:00pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC)